primevalseries5fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5.2
When a nuclear submarine encounters an anomaly and Liopleurodon at sea, the team are called in to help. They find themselves under attack and stuck in the past. The team must not only capture the panicked Eustreptospondylus onboard, but they must also fix the exterior of the sub in order to get home. At the ARC, Lester has to cope with the intervention of Navy bigwigs, threatening to nuke the sub if the team can't fix the problem. The political fallout from any damage caused by the anomaly is too big to ignore. Jess and Lester are working against the clock as they attempt to distract the Admiral long enough for the team to do its stuff. Plot In the North Sea, a Nuclear Submarine encounters an anomaly. Following them is a huge creature. At the ARC, Abby and Matt are talking about Emily when the alarm for the anomaly rings. Abby goes to Connor, and she wants him to come into the field with her. He goes along with them. They go to the dock station and get in the sub. Abby is taken to see the Swimming Theropod. She says its still alive, and they put it in the freezer. Meanwhile, Connor and Matt insert a part of the Anomaly Locking Mechanism into a torpedo. At the ARC, the Navy Admiral comes to Lester and Jess, and suggests blowing up the anomaly. Meanwhile, at the sub, the Captain orders Neal to get more coffee for him as they deploy the sonar position. Then, their is electrical interference and the creature grabs the sonar position and smacks the sub. Knocking the Captain out, sending Connor, Abby and Matt flying, and jamming the propellers. Neal gets back up and suddenly the door to the freezer slams open. He looks at it, and sighs in relief, but is attacked and killed by the theropod. Then, the sub gets sucked into the anomaly, and the creature follows. Sam gets upset and finds out what anomalies are, but he decides to help the team. Connor is sent off to fix all the fuse boxes and Abby and Matt go into a submersible to fix the exterior of the sub. At the ARC, the Admiral sends the Vangaurd to deal with the anomaly. At the sub, the team deploy the submersible. Connor finds the first fuse box and fixes it. Sam needs Sean to respond, but while looking for Neal, Sean is killed by the theropod. At the submersible, as they try to fix the exterior of the sub, the creature shows up and attacks the submersible. Abby identifies it as a Pliosaur, but Matt identifies it as Pliosaurs, as a pod appear. They shut off the power of the submersible and avoid a potentially nasty attack from the Pliosaur. They get the submersible into the sub. They get inside and Connor is struggling to find the last fuse box. Abby and Matt go after the theropod. And then suddenly, without warning, the pod of Pliosaurs start ramming into the sub. At the ARC, the Admiral gives the go ahead for the sub to arm the nuclear missiles. At the sub, Abby mistakes Connor for the theropod, and nearly kills him. At the ARC, the team have only 5 minutes to get back into the present. Connor and Abby find the last fuse box, but the theropod appears and attacks them, but Connor electricutes it. Abby then has a smart idea and decides to put it in the torpedo to torpedo it into the water. Abby and Connor start steering the sub backwards towards the anomaly, but come under attack once again by the Pliosaurs. At the last second, they torpedo the theropod into the water where it is eaten by the Pliosaur. The team still haven't appeared and the Vangaurd fires the nuclear missile just as the team gets out of the anomaly. They dodge the missile and fire the anomaly torpedo, locking the anomaly. The Vangaurd "thinks" they have locked the nuclear missile, but they probably did. They get back on dry land and Connor gets a call from Philip. At the ARC, Abby begs Connor to trust her, but Connor says for her to trust him and she walks away. Matt wants to know what has happened to Emily and Abby gives him the article. Then, their is a headline saying "Lady Emily Merchant in Bedlam"...... Creatures Liopleurodon Swimming Theropod Cast and Characters Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland Ciaran McMenamin as Matt Anderson Ben Miller as James Lester Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker Bosco Hogan as Navy Admiral Trivia *When Connor says the Jurassic Era is around 250 to 240 Million Years ago, he was incorrect, as the Jurassic Period was from 200 to 145 Million Years ago. Video thumb|300px|right|Part One of the Episode.thumb|300px|right|Part Two of the Episodethumb|300px|right|Part Three of the Episode Gallery Category:Episodes